


coffee & scripts

by strawberryjunhee



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjunhee/pseuds/strawberryjunhee
Summary: coffee shops seemed to have a special power to make time freeze, donghun couldn't tell that time had passed until he saw the light from the sunset hitting junhee's face. conversations that are held inside seemed to turn into distorted background noise. the stress of not knowing their debut date vanishes. right now, it's just him and junhee.





	coffee & scripts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this](https://78.media.tumblr.com/9a44f08e931833641a1e8ea3ee2bbdb1/tumblr_p87nm6efRB1wlw2f0o2_540.png)

this is a rare day. where donghun was let out early from dance practice and jun's rehearsals from peste were cut short. donghun was teetering, legs burning from the excess hours of dancing. just before he was about to collapse onto his bed and sleep, his phone buzzed. temptation to ignore it and crawl into the warm covers was prominent but some tiny voice in his head whispered to answer it.

_actor junhee_

**rehearsal ended early, do you want to meet up for coffee?**

**i still need to study some stuff for my script-** no he doesn't, donghun knows that the other has that thing engraved in his mind- **but, i can do that with you**

donghun needed junhee more than ever right now. and from the minimal words on his screen, the younger needed him too.

_favorite hyung_

**10 minutes good?**

_actor junhee_

**perfect**

 

 

junhee's presence was calming. jun was responsible. when donghun is around him, it seems like everything is being taken care of. he doesn't need to worry about everything. wordlessly, donghun pulled jun into a hug. he couldn't care less if anyone saw. he rested his head against jun's shoulder. warm sunlight made donghun more sleepy. he might be able to fall asleep standing.

"how is everyone?" junhee whispered, hand gently rubbing circles into donghun's back. 

"stressed, they all miss you" donghun muttered.

he heard junhee give a small laugh. "lying isn't a good habit donghun-ah."

donghun pulled away, ready to retort that statement but stopped when he saw jun's bright smile. donghun rolled his eyes, vulnerability already behind his defenses again. jun looked good, a bit tired, but still good.

"we should probably go in" donghun suggested. he eyed the bag junhee had, immediately knowing the script was in there. "you really don't need to study that script more than you already do."

"it's my music sheets" junhee shot back, gripping the bag tightly. "seongsoo-nim's orders, not mine." donghun held back a smile, junhee was so dedicated to this musical, like it was his lifeline. when they debut, junhee should definitely be the leader. 

"are you actually going to order coffee?" donghun teased once they entered the cafe. donghun inhaled the scent gratefully. he needed coffee more than ever. 

"as my sleeping hours are being cut shorter, i am starting to appreciate coffee more" junhee admitted.

 

once they settled into their booth and ordered, silence fell onto the small table. donghun recalls his mother asking him about what the group talks about. donghun suspects it was to see what kind of people they were. his brain went blank when he attempted to answer. they don't speak at mealtimes. people question if they are even friends. donghun never felt the need to speak. maybe with yuchan or byeongkwan but with the other two, it was never deemed necessary. 

sehyoon is quiet. reserving his insights to a few words that are spaced in between the hours of the day. sometimes he will speak out of the blue, with a random word that he tries to connect to the main conversation. lips pursed as they all look at him for a further explanation. sehyoon does have his moments though. being particularly good with advice, the younger members usually come to him. then one could always hear sehyoon's voice seeping through the thin walls, offering comforting and wise words to the ones who asked. 

junhee is shy, the air around him has the ambiance of seriousness. a very business-like person. impression-wise, many could think he is cold-hearted and emotionless initially. donghun once had to comfort a crying junhee after his mother sent him a photo of the family husky, quickly contradicting those thoughts. two moods of park junhee include: talking nonstop and not uttering a single word. junhee nags a lot, it's annoying but donghun knows he means well. junhee usually doesn't speak that much in the privacy of their dorms. 

all three of them had known each other the longest. body language and even discreet tones of voice were more than enough communication for them. byeongkwan and yuchan need a little more. they are catching on quickly though.

"stop looking at me like that, people are going to jump to conclusions" junhee scolded, arms folded on the table. see? business-like. donghun ignored the command and continued staring. noticing how tiny junhee's fingers are. cute. "how are you holding up? i know training is tough right now but-"

"do we have to talk about this now?" donghun butted in. he silently regretted his harsh tone at the flinch junhee gave him. "can we just relax now jun?"

junhee nodded before glancing back down at the paper on the table. donghun wanted to voice his complaint on that but he knew better than to push junhee right now. despite the other's soft-spoken voice and gentle nature, he becomes terrifying when he got angry. donghun was just grateful that junhee was  _here_. not on a cellphone screen, ruined by pixels. jun was here, sitting in front of him.

 

occasionally, donghun would chide junhee for biting his lip too hard, or junhee would start talking about how donghun's dancing has improved. it made donghun's chest bloom with warmth, and it wasn't the sweet coffee doing that. junhee's left eyebrow raises when he hums a song, his fingers tap against the desk and he claps when he laughs. donghun tries to justify his knowledge of all those little quirks by saying they spend so much together. byeongkwan, the minx, would then just say that donghun was whipped.

maybe.

it was difficult not to be.

"how does it feel to be a famous actor now?" donghun asked. junhee laughed at the comment.

"ask jeongmin, i'm sure he knows" junhee answered. 

"this is a big deal jun"

junhee smiled at him. "i've heard that more times than i care to admit. you shouldn't be focusing on me that much."

"you're my boyfriend, i will focus on you as much as i like" donghun dismissed. junhee's face went red and his eyes darted around the cafe. "no one heard and if they did, so what? then they know that they can't touch you."

"you are too shameless" junhee whined. no, he just didn't want anyone to think that junhee is available. because he isn't. at all. "i love you too though."

technically, they had only been "dating" for 7 months. sehyoon said they had been pinning for much longer than that. 'i couldn't stand to be around you both sometimes'.

junhee said the word love first. it was in the darkness of the night. donghun wasn't sure if junhee could be held accountable for what he said. jun's brain was in overdrive because of a nightmare. donghun, managed to lull him back to sleep and a sleepy 'i love you' made donghun's heart race.

the morning after, in the hurry to get to the vocal studio, junhee stopped him. tan skin blushed and grip tight on donghun's sleeping shirt. 'i-i meant what i said last night' was all junhee said before he bolted out of the room to pay for food.

 

"it's getting late" donghun pointed out regretfully. most of the cafe had been cleared out. besides an elderly married couple and them. that meant that junhee would have to return to his room with the grands. donghun didn't want to stay goodbye. he really didn't. 

junhee's fingers wrapped around his mug. "walk me?" donghun grinned at the offer.

nightime was always ethereal. sometimes, junhee's hand would brush against his own and donghun would try to hide his blush. he wanted to cuddle with junhee in his sleep again. it could happen soon again, once the musical finished. then junhee is his again. donghun slung his arm around junhee's shoulders. the touch was friendly enough.

"you aren't having nightmares there right?" junhee didn't respond, melting into donghun's touch instead.

"jun" donghun warned. 

"they aren't as bad" junhee replied softly. "just about messing up on stage, stuff like that."

"you should call me" donghun soothed. junhee's noise scrunched up at the offer. "i don't like you dealing with them on your own."

"i'm not a kid hyung, you don't need to protect me" junhee complained. 

"i know that love-" junhee let out a suprised cough at the pet name "but, neither is yuchan and you still comfort him when he has nightmares"

"are you comparing me to yuchan?"

"you know what i mean," donghun said playfully, squeezing junhee's shoulder. 

 

they reached peste's dorms far too soon. junhee looked at the sidewalk. they were standing around, not wanting to say goodbye. donghun wondered if junhee talked to anyone in peste's dorms. preparing for an (eventual) debut and acting in a musical must have been a massive burden. donghun just hopes junhee isn't overworking himself. 

"you did well today" donghun comforted. 

"watch after the others" junhee mumbled. "if you guys need to take a break, take it. eat well."

donghun nodded, not quite sure how to end the conversation. junhee looked up and looked around for a minute.

barely able to register the situation, donghun felt junhee's lips against his own. junhee was a gentle kisser. with faint touches at the back of donghun's neck and back. never too forceful or too faint. donghun kissed back, proud that junhee finally initiated some type of affection in public.

junhee pulled away too soon. "i love you, take care of yourself."

"you too, junhee fighting!" donghun cheered. junhee laughed, clapping his hands. 

junhee dissapeared into the building and donghun took that as his cue to start walking back. it was very late actually. the other members would be worried sick by now. the faint buzzing in his chest hasn't diminished yet. he could still feel with warmth from the kiss on his lips. he couldn't wait for the next one. and next time, junhee will be home. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the softest thing I've ever written.  
> SIDE NOTE:  
> Now, I am not sure if Junee really did stay somewhere else during his time with the PESTE crew. However, the leader of the grand team said they all shared a room in between them.  
> My apologies if it isn't correct or if Junhee stayed in the dorms with the rest of A.C.E


End file.
